1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy housing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved segmented toy house construction wherein the same is arranged to be formed of a plurality of intercommunicating segments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various toy house construction arranged for subsequent erection and dismantling are available in the prior art, but the prior art has heretofore not availed itself of historically associating various segmented house members relative to historical time frames. Such prior art toy house construction is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,869 to Abrams; U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,908 to Kroever; U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,003 to Skjoldborg; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,516 to Jronert.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved segmented toy house construction as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.